


Light and Heat and Care

by the_authors_exploits



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Migraine, headache, rather domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu comes back from a mission to find out that Gray has a headache; caring boyfriend to the rescue~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Heat and Care

Gray Fullbuster was very content with his little flat. Two rooms, a small bathroom, little kitchen, and nice living room was all he needed. The furniture was limitable, but comfortable, and he was very content with his little setup. He wasn’t at his apartment for the most part seeing as how everyone either lived at the guild or on the road with quests, but it was nice to have a place to call his own.

Especially when he had to retreat somewhere dark and quiet due to an injury or a headache; as right now. The curtains were closed tight, all lights off, and the only sound was the steady _drip-drip-drip_ from the kitchen faucet and Gray’s soft breathing. He’s curled on the brown couch, facing the back and his arms clutching his head as if that will keep his skull from shattering into a million pieces.

His headache was terrible. His head throbbed, his eyes burned, his throat hurt, and he wanted it to stop. Just as he thought the pain wouldn’t leave the front door was thrown open, banging against the wall, and his flat mate came storming in.

“She didn’t have to yell at me!”

“Aye…”

“I did not destroy the whole village!” A light was clicked on.

“Aye…”

“Not even half!”

“Aye…”

“Shut the door,” Gray murmured, curling further against the couch, and Happy obliged. He would’ve liked to ask for the light to be shut off, for Natsu to stop yelling, but he didn’t feel like ordering people around much more than to shut the door.

“And we finished the quest so it’s not like—Gray?”

Gray shifted his legs to indicate he was listening.

“You okay?”

Gray pressed once more closer to the couch and the light was shut off before a warm hand was pressed to his arm.

“Hey…. Are you sick?”

“Headache.”

“Oh…” The hand went from his arm to his exposed side, smoothing the dark blue shirt. “Sorry, yelling probably didn’t help. Happy, go get a washcloth and wet it with cold water. Hey, want the temperature down? It’s probably a bit warm in here for you…”

Gray almost forgot how naggy Natsu could be; Natsu had been out on a quest with Lucy and Happy for the past week. The apartment and guild had been rather empty and boring without his friends there; Gray would never admit it but he had gotten lonely.

Natsu didn’t mean to be loud or obnoxious, but that was exactly how he acted. So storming in complaining about getting reprimanded by Lucy for ruining a town (again) was natural. Except for the fact that Gray had a headache and now Natsu felt just a little bit guilty. There were many reasons for Gray having a headache: bright light, not enough sleep, maybe he hadn’t ate, but the most probable explanation at the moment was temperature. It was the dead of summer and the heat always bothered Gray. (There were a few times where he had fainted from overheating; that was scary and Natsu had had to dump him in the tub filled with cold water and seven bags of ice cubes. Even with the cool water, it had taken thirty-five minutes for Gray to wake up. Ever since then, Natsu always kept ice in the freezer in case Gray needed to cool down quick.)

Happy returned with the wet washcloth and Natsu asked his question again: “Hey, answer me, ice for brains: do you need the temperature down?”

“Not really” was the quiet reply. “S’the light today.”

Natsu sighed, bringing the cloth to the back of the dark haired boy’s neck; he didn’t like how tense Gray was. “Okay.” Natsu pushed the coffee table away and sat on the ground in front of the couch. “I’ll be right here if you need something ok? And I’ll be super quiet too…” Happy still went to turn down the thermostat. Natsu was sure a drop in temperature would help Gray, even if it wasn’t a headache brought on by temperature.

The washcloth was rewet twice and each time Natsu replaced it he felt Gray’s muscles relax further and further from their tension; so much so that two hours after Natsu’s return Gray actually rolled away from the couch back and faced the others.

Natsu leaned forward from his cross-legged position by the couch and smiled. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Feeling better?”

Gray shrugged. “Tired; you turned the temp down.”

“Yup.”

“Mmk.”

Happy snored from the arm chair across the room and the boys exchanged grins.

“Draw on his face?” Gray whispered.

Natsu’s grin was purely devilish. “Fishbones?”

“Yeah!”

Natsu retrieved a sharpie and went to work drawing multiple fishbones and fish like shapes on the cat. The cat twitched now and then and the boys held their breath, before Happy settled and the drawing commenced again. Gray chuckled from his place on the couch and Natsu stepped back, capping the marker, to admire his work.

“Beautiful, eh?”

Gray grinned. “Yeah, but don’t go thinking you have a career in the arts. You aren’t that talented.”

Natsu grinned. “Maybe I’m talented in cooking?”

Gray glared. “You think I’m going to trust you with the stove, or with anything having to do with heat? I don’t think so, flame fists.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You just lay there with your washcloth and I’ll go make us some dinner.”             

“Don’t use the stove, dumbface!”

Natsu made no comment and Gray settled down on the couch; he trusted Natsu to follow his instructions. After all, it wouldn’t just be Gray’s apartment that burned if Natsu were to mess up; it would be their apartment. The washcloth was getting warm, but it still gave some relief so Gray laid it over his face. His eyes still burned and the cool cloth soothed him.

In the kitchen, Natsu was boiling a pot of clam chowder soup using his own flames. Ironically, if Natsu used his own fire to cook there would be no destruction but give him a stove and everything would be ruined. So Natsu cooked the soup with his heat. With the free hand, he poured two cups of orange juice. After the soup had warmed to the appropriate temperature, Natsu spooned out two bowls and brought the food and drinks into the living room.

“Soup’s ready!”

Gray removed the cloth and sat up slowly, to not bring his headache back. He accepted the food and looked around the darkened apartment. “Maybe we should turn on a lamp.”

Natsu shrugged. “Sure it’s alright? Don’t want another migraine…”

Gray shrugged, spooning some soup. “Pretty sure it’s gone… Just turn on a lamp.”

“How about the kitchen light so we get a--“

“Glow instead of harsh light; smart, flame brain.”

Natsu turned on the kitchen light; it filtered into the living room through the doorway, just enough to see, not too harsh to hurt. Gray was thankful and finished his soup shortly. Natsu’s already on his sixth bowl so Gray sipped at his glass of orange juice. The silence was nice, companionable. Happy stirred as Natsu headed into the kitchen for his seventh bowl.

“Mm, is that soup I smell?”

“Sure is, Hap, want me to bring you a bowl?”

“Yes please!”

It’s not too long before everyone is ready for bed; Natsu was filled with eleven bowls of soup and everyone had gotten ready for bed. Gray was lying exhausted beneath his sheets; the headache had taken a lot out of the ice mage and the warm dinner had made him even more sleepy. Of course, Happy had not been too happy with the fish bone drawings on his body and, after cleaning up, decided to sleep in his room instead of Natsu’s (after all Natsu was the one who had actually drawn on Happy, Gray had only suggested it) and the cat was curled up on a pile of blankets in the corner of the room.

Of course, Gray was shirtless and had only a thin sheet draped over his body. A fan clicked lazily on the nightstand, whirring and blowing air around the room. It was a lazy evening and even thought Gray was tired he couldn’t quite drop off into the blissful darkness of sleep. So when the door creaked open, he gave an expectant sigh. Sure enough, a body slipped besides him and the ice mage pressed back against his roommate. Natsu threw an arm over the other’s side, running his knuckles across the cool skin.

“Too warm?” the fire mage asked.

“No.”

Natsu grinned against Gray’s nape and a press of lips against his skin had Gray melting into the mattress and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Im really not proud of this, I think it rather sucks and Im very sorry


End file.
